happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
How Do You Love Me Now
How Do You Love Me Now is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Part 1 Lustly is seen walking deep into the forest and wanted to meet someone. Inside the cave, Medea is seen testing her spell potion into Dolly to make her bigger, only just increased a bit. Lustly then appears inside the cave and meets Medea. She asks Medea for a potion that can make being loved by males. Medea, asked for something to paid for the spell, which is a little bit of blood. Concern about injuring herself, she grabs Dolly for the spell potion, bite one of her small finger and put the blood into the cauldron. Medea seems pissed about Lustly's act and continue the spell. She finally gives Lustly the potion, much of her happiness but Medea gives her a warning about the potion usage. Must use a little bit a blood from girl to make the potion useful until it's empty. There will be side effect to both sides if wrongly uses it. Lustly just give her a grin and ran away with the potion. Medea still pissed and sighed, walks back to the cave. Also put down the "Do Not Disturb" sign in front of the cave by using small telekinesis, not aware the sign pinned and crushing Dolly down. Lustly is walking in the town tries the potion out by spills it into her body a bit, which immediately attracts Waltz who's near to her. Lustly feels impressed by the potion and also flirts him back. She takes him to the restaurant but the potion effect lasts for few minutes. Waltz sees Stretchy at the other side of the road and quickly walks to her, leaving Lustly alone. Lustly anyway pissed, grabs Waltz and forcing him back into the seat, which only get his lower-half crushed into the chair. Lustly feels unsatisfied and take a look on the potion again. She later sees Handy and Petunia playing together at the playground, which making her planning on something. Handy left Petunia on the bench for a while at the park. Lustly sees her chance, sneaks behind Petunia and twists her neck before pulls her head off. She anyway collects the blood and put it into the potion. Handy came back and terrified when sees headless Petunia on the ground, but quickly changed his expression when Lustly rub the potion into her body. Lustly feels ultimately great when Handy falls in love with her and would follow her home. She begins to think something more to make boyfriends with the potion. In the cave, Medea is seen heating the water by using her magic while playing the table tennis with moving skeleton that she controls. She suddenly coughs her blood out and feels dizzy. She sees the cauldron filled with blood and begin to suspicious about something. Petunia's head suddenly came out from the cauldron, along with her flower coughs out from Medea's mouth. She need to find Lustly as soon as possible before something gone worse. Part 2 At the park, Lustly seems wanted more effect into the potion and sees some couple nearby. Buckley is seen flirting with Kendall and also later with Floral and Fawn. While Buckley is busy with the twins, Lustly quickly grabs Kendall's head into the behind of the tree. Buckley then sees behind him while Lustly sees her chance to impales both of the twin's head with a tree branch before pulls them behind the tree. Buckley is confused and shocked when the girls suddenly disappear. Foxy later seen climbs into the tree to grabs an apple for Figg but her tail being pulled down by something, which slowly pulls off her tail along with connected organs. Figg sees the apple fall but not seeing Foxy anywhere. Inside Lustly's house, Lustly is seen entered her bathroom, shows the potion and drips a little of it into the bathtub that covered with blood and other's body parts(Kendall's head, Foxy's lower half, Rolly's skull with her bow). In the same time when she drips the potion into the blood, Medea coughs out more blood again, which ultimately weakens her. Medea decided to drink the warm water she made earlier to keep the side effect under control. Lustly seems not effected by the side effect yet, laughs as she baths inside the blood with body parts. Lustly's laughing scene suddenly changed into laughing Zet, laughs because of missing girl reports, Lumpy also laughs with him. Both of them throws away the reports into the fire, prevents other polices to read it. Medea sees Zet's act and decided to casts a spell on him, where all the burning report papers fly back to him. She later sees a couple at the park, who are Lovely and Blizzard. She decided to follows them from behind and also tries to hold the pain from the side effect. Deb who just came out from the store get impaled in the head by the falling knife, revealed to be Lustly, who just jumped out of the second floor of the supermarket and crushes Deb's body. Her vision begin to covered in red and sees all the girls as blood. Medea finally meets Lustly from afar, who is about to attack Lovely. Medea decided to summons the animal skeletons from underground to hold Lustly, but also accidentally impales Lovely with multiple bones popped out from the ground. Lustly sees the blood, quickly breaks away from the skeletons just to fills the blood into the potion, which causing Medea to vomits. Medea have no energy left and ran out of warm water to keep moving, also losses her magic because of the side effect. Lustly became more crazy when Blizzard suddenly falls in love with her(because of the potion effect on her body), and finds more victim. She sees Angie sitting alone on the bench and quickly ran into her with sharp bones. Just few seconds after Lustly grabs Angie's hair and succeed scratch her cheek, Lustly's vision now blinded by blood before her whole body exploded into pieces, also causes Angie to terrified and passed out. Medea now can moves freely, decided to picks up the potion. The police suddenly appears behind her and tell her to not move. The polices got the reports but thought Medea is the killer. After she got arrested, Disco Bear picks up the potion and thinking of something, which actually terrifies Medea inside the police car. Just before Disco Bear could use it and also shocked expression from Medea, the scene suddenly turns into static and shows Lustly's bathroom with the wall with cryptogram message, which actually written in blood. Ending message Cws diudcv jq ufnk bq Deaths *Dolly is crushed by the sign. *Waltz's lower half is crushed into the chair. *Petunia is beheaded. *Kendall's head pulled off. *Floral's and Fawn's head impaled by a tree branch. *Foxy's lower half ripped and pulled off. *Rolly is killed by Lustly. (death not seen) *Zet is burned alive. *Deb is impaled by a knife and later crushed. *Lovely is impaled by multiple bones. *Lustly is exploded after the effect over the limit. Injuries *Dolly's finger bitten. *Medea coughed out blood, vomits and felt dizzy because of the side effect. *Angie's cheek is scratched by sharp bone before passed out. *Lustly's eyes, mouth, nose and ears bleed out when the effect over the limit. Gallery Howloveme1.png|Title Card howloveme3.png|This gonna be bad... howloveme4.png|She really need to act fast, Howloveme5.png|The police do their job, laughing at reports. howloveme6.png|She gone crazy now Trivia *The episode basically inspired by the story of Count Elizabeth Bathory, where blood of the girls also involved. *The cryptogram message means "You always be with me.". **This also the first episode used cryptogram message as ending tag. *This marks the debut of Medea. *Lustly death actually because of two things, the side effect is over the limit added with Angie's curse. *Giggles was planned into the episode but replaced by Petunia for some reasons. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular